Alexander
=Description of the Realm= Alexander is the great white city of the spirit world. It is fiendishly difficult to reach, and still more difficult to reach a suitable pact with. The Council of Alexander dwells within the City of Saints, while the spirit of Alexander holds audience within the heart of the city. Visitors to this realm must agree to bring no harm to those within and commit no sin. First time visitors my walk the gauntlet of temptation from the gate to the bath house +resist/Willpower. 3 success or more to resist the temptations in their path. If they are successful and reach the Bath House they must be scrubbed clean of sin. +resist/Stamina - 2 times. & +resist/willpower - 2 times (Difficulty Varies depending on nature of supplicants soul - Judge's Discretion) They are bathed 4 times in different baths. By attendents dressed in robes. Each scrubbing feels like their very soul is being scoured clean. If they pass all 4 baths they are scoured clean of sin and received the, "Cleansed" Jnote. Details of Cleansed Jnote Judges should ask staff to add a Jnote with the Following information. '' has been cleansed of sin in the City-Spirit of Alexander. +5 Humanity (one time bonus)'' Once clean of sin and pure of soul they may explore the city as long as they commit no sin or bring harm to those within. People who fail the cleansing of the baths are politley escorted to the gates and ejected from the city and may not try again for a year. One thing that always happens to those who fail the cleansing however is an encounter with Lord Mog. The Flighty Moogle patron generally meets the failed applicant for entry to the holy city outside the gate they are escorted from. Normally to offer some words of wisdom, some good luck and encouragement and for the unlucky an invitation to his hall for dinner if they succeed after their next try. Note: If the individual has the Priest's Tongue flaw, they enjoy -2 difficulty to these saving throws. Those with the Politician's Tongue flaw suffer +2 difficulty to these saving throws. Those with the Saintly flaw must still endure the cleansing, but will always pass it without need for saving throw. The Realm Itself The City of Saints, tall, majestic and immaculate, the perfect city, every building has a purpose, every road leads to somewhere. The grandest city ever built, where saints come to reside in death and life. The city soars in tiered levels of grandeur, white marble, grey granite all edged in silver, from guttering to railings, streetlights to statues. Rising from each of its gates the city increase in splendour, buildings becoming larger, more grand to the very pinnacle of the saintly city, the great council hall where those who are so honoured may commune with the spirit of the city itself. The great towering bulk of the Akashic library fills one of the great districts of the city, contained within the purview of the city yet within its own right a Spirit Realm of it’s own. There is the hall of Mog someplace within the narrow streets and curving warrens of the central city whilst down at the gate to the Land of Ruin stands the Great Keep. Forever barring the way into the city to Kefka and his crazed hordes, watched over by the spirit of Gilgamesh who hides more within the besieged halls of his keep then just the weapons for which he is so famously known. Alexander is situated at the centre of the cosmology of the spirit realm. From the void between the realms each star looks separate; they are all in some manner connected to the borders of Alexander. Be it through sub realm or directly Alexander is the place all spirits look to, for guidance and clarity of mind and thought when trouble times loom. But for every saintly figure who dwells within these ancient walls, ready to step forwards and help visitors, there are temptations to guide them down darker paths, dangers fill the hidden halls and darker roads of the city of some more insidious then others but all a threat to those who come here. It is rumoured that these temptations, these dark moments in the brightness of Alexander are the city spirits way of testing souls, dedication and commitment, different for each person for no one soul is ever truly the same. For good or ill, fair or dark the city of Alexander stands, tier upon tier of shining buildings, a majesty never seen upon the face of Gaia, but the combined imagination, might, hopes and dreams of Mortal and spirit alike have given rise to this perfect city, this centre point and turning stone of creation. The city of hymns, of light and hope where even the darkest shadows wish to be, the air eternally crisp and reverberating with song and the echo of peeling bells, Alexander. Local Spirits Lord Mog Patron monarch of the fae creatures known as Moogles. He can be a hard spirit to win over if you happen to be of different breeding. This spirit can be as annoying, if not more so, than it is helpful for it embodies all of the personality quirks inherent in his physical breathen. For Details See Lord Mog Guardian The guardian of the gates of Alexander, steadfast and true, standing ever vigilant at the main gates of the holy city, those who are lucky enough to fall beneath it's protection are safe from most harm. For Details See Guardian Yojimbo The Greater Spirit of Mercenaries, Yojimbo is a fierce samurai wielding a katana and dressed in traditional bushido regalia. Upon payment, and /only/ upon payment, will Yojimbo reveal himself and set himself against the enemy with terrifying power. For Details See Yojimbo =Subrealms of Alexander= Midgar The lost city of the ages, watched over by Sister Ray, Midgar sits just outside the shining walls of Alexander, its own steel walls butting against the depths of the Abyss. City of technology, both past and present, the ancient city of Pre-Holy times. The realm of Shinra, Materia and Electricity. Home Of *Sister Ray *Famfrit *Atma Weapon For Details see Midgar The Great Keep This towering, grim castle guarding one of the gates of Alexander overlooks the Land of Ruin. Within its weapon-lined halls, Gilgamesh stands guard. It is the combined border of Alexander, Valhalla, and the guarded and sealed border to The Land of Ruin. Home Of *Gilgamesh *Cecil Harvey *Atomos For Details See The Great Keep Akashic Library The border between Alexander and The Storm, outside there is always a constant thunderstorm upon the horizon, kicking up winds and rain now and then. Within, however, is a peaceful, tranquil place of study and reflection, with only the very faint muffled coughs of librarians inside, or thunder outside, heard. Home Of *The Librarian *Daravon *Gygax *Mephistopheles For Details See The Akashic Library =Known Borderlands= It is believed that every subrealm within Alexander is a borderland to another plane. What cannot be denied by any summoner who has travelled here, is that travellers from every plane arrive and disappear all the time. Though never conclusively proven, it is believed that Alexander may form the true nexus of all places spiritual, and from this realm may all travellers pass to and from. It is not known however, how to find these borderlands on purpose, only chance has ever shown them to visitors. And all agree that to pass into Alexander through these routes still requires one to pass the Guardian to gain entry. ---- Back to the Spirit Realms page.